LoneClan
''This section is staying for naming and description purposes. Please do not delete this section of the page. It is temporary, but needed. 'Leader' Darkstar- White tom with light-gray rings on fore legs, ears, tail, and green eyes. (buttcutie) 'Deputy' Gloomyeyes- White she-cat with silver eyes. (Shadefire8 ) 'Medicine-Cat' Soulless- Orange she-cat. Ice-blue eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) 'Medicine-Cat Apprentice' None 'Warriors' Murderinghound- Brown tom with blood-red paws, eye spots, back, and tail-top. Green eyes. (buttcutie) :''Apprentice: Sandpaw Brokenface- White tom with tortieshell face. (SaxyUmbreon) Shadowmask - White tom with gray paws, a thick line across his eyes and yellow eyes. (buttcutie) Battooth- Brown she-cat with black ears and tail-tip. Blue eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) :Apprentice: Fallowpaw Fallentuft- Chocolate tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes. (buttcutie) Notail- Brown tom with darker, lighter, and white patches. Yellow eyes. (buttcutie) Bloodfang- Orange sge-cat with a blood red paw and tail-tip. Heather eyes. (buttcutie) Coldblood- Pale gray she-cat with aquamarine eyes. (buttcutie) Shiveringpath- Gray she-cat with very light blue eyes. (buttcutie) Whisperrain- Light gray-blue she-cat with a missing tail. Yellow eyes. (buttcutie) :Apprentice: Dapplepaw Valleylight- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a strange, dark brown marking on her right eye and has strange violet eyes. (WillowClaw32) Talonfire- Dark brown tabby tom with a bluish-gray patch. Bright blue eyes. (buttcutie) Stingheart- Pale gray she-cat with dark brown ears, and dark brown stripes on legs and tail. Pale blue eyes. (buttcutie) Marshfur- Dust brown tabby tom with a pale gray muzzle, chest, underbelly, and under tail. Bluish-green eyes. (buttcutie) Flarewhisker- Ruffled, white she-cat with brown and gray splotches. Green eyes. (buttcutie) Webfoot- Pure white tom. Amber eyes. (buttcutie) Swallowflight- Het black tom with a large white chest patch and front paws. Amber eyes. (buttcutie) Oneear- Brown she-cat. Teal eyes. (buttcutie) 'Apprentices' Sandpaw- Lonf-furred, brown tom with ginger and darker brown tabby stripes. Green eyes. (buttcutie) Fallowpaw- Light ginger tom with white spots on her back and red-ish-brown ears, front paws, and tail tip. Yellow eyes. (buttcutie) Dapplepaw- Long-furred, dappled tortoiseshell tom. Yellow eyes. (buttcutie) 'Kits' Mintkit- White tom with brown-grey lynx-points, full gray tail and ears, with pale bluish grey eyes. (buttcutie) Squirrelkit- Light gray she-cat with black toes, white paws that fade into her legs, a light gray muzzle with stripes lining her jaw, a light gray diamond on her head, a strange multi-colored tail, and bright amber eyes. (Shadefire8) Scarkit- Chocolate tortoiseshell tom with scars over his mouth, a large 'x' shaped scar on his chest, dark amber eyes and strong shoulders. (ShadeFire8) Crowkit- Black tom with a single spot of white on his 'forehead' and yellow eyes. (buttcutie) Mudkit- Large, dark brown she-kit with a black chest patch, back paws and white ear tips, with the same teal eyes as her mother. (buttcutie) Heatherkit- Dark brown she-kit with a white face, front legs, and small speckles on her back. She also has black, toeless socks and bright yellow eyes. (buttcutie) Adderkit- Black she-kit with white rimming her eyes, ears, and a completely white tail. She has several dark brown spots along her whole tail, with green eyes. (buttcutie) Clawkit- Unknown description. (SaxyUmbreon) Pebblekit- Unknown description. (SaxyUmbreon) 'Queens' Spottedfur- Light brown she-cat with black, gray, and darker brown spots. Blue eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Codi- Small, gray-white, lynx-point she-cat with a dark-gray striped tail and dark little ears with a black stripe and dazzling, jade-green eyes. (Willowclaw32) 'Elders' Fearclaw- Fluffy, gray tom with tan face from half-bottom, chest, and front legs. Yellow eyes. (buttcutie) Blackface- Dark-brown tom with a black face and black paws. Purple eyes. (buttcutie) Deceased StarClan Viciousfang- Brown tom with darker and lighter patches all over and a dark brown head. Yellow eyes. (buttcutie) Thistledew- Gray she-cat with darker flecks and stripes on chest and ears. Green eyes. (buttcutie) Rustystrike- Orange tabby tom with flaming stripes, back, and ear tips. Green eyes. (buttcutie) Doublespirit- Thistledew and Rustystrike together as a she-cat. Green eyes. (buttcutie) Leafheart- Unknown Description. She-cat. (buttcutie) Shadeclaw- Unknown Descritpion. Tom. (buttcutie) Sweetstar- Brown she-cat with black, white, dark orange splotches and light-green eyes. (buttcutie) Scartail- Gray she-cat with a black chest and three thick, black stripes on tail, including tail-tip. Dull-green eyes. (buttcutie) Hellheart- White tom. Red eyes.(buttcutie) Massivestep- Gray tom with a dark gray scar-like marking next to his tail and dark-gray, front paws with a black tail-tip. Dark-green eyes. (buttcutie) Jackdawjaw- Gray tom with scars. White-ish-silver eyes. (buttcutie) Noblespirit- White she-cat with black dots, two eye spots, and a big splotch next to her tail. Ice-blue eyes. (buttcutie) Darkraven- White tom with black chest, black mark on forehead, and thick black like-rings next to all paws. Ice-blue eyes. (buttcutie) Glasseye- Light-gray-blue she-cat. Silver-blue eyes. (buttcutie) Selfishblaze- White she-cat with black, right-eye spot, left ear, small spot on right-side on face, huge spot on torso that reached to left-front leg and a ring-like spot on tail. Teal eyes. (buttcutie) Sleetfrost- Black she-cat with white stripes on legs. Blue eyes. (WillowClaw32) Ashpaw- Russian blue tom. Dark blue eyes. (?) Place of No Stars None Category:Clans